


The War is Over

by Chellacat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellacat/pseuds/Chellacat
Summary: Collection of short drabbles and ideas.  Wintershock.





	The War is Over

The dock was so crowded she didn’t know how she would ever spot him, or him her as she waited. He’d been gone for two years and she had missed him so much.  The wait for word of him had been cruel.  The post lines never quick, letters lost… 

 

Darcy smoothed back an errant curl, the summer heat and the crush of people making it hard to breath, or maybe it was just nerves. She’s not the same woman that watched her new husband march off the war and she knows he’ll be different too.  She worries it won’t be the same.  That too much time has passed, that the life they once dreamed of will no longer be what they both want.  She loves him, feels as though she has always loved him, hopes that war and death and grief hasn’t changed them so much they no longer understand each other.

 

She remembers the first time she met him so clearly even now. Twelve year old Bucky Barnes and his baseball bat threatening the boys who were teasing her and pushing her until they left her alone.  His skinny arm slung around her as he walked her home to her Ma.  She’s pretty sure that’s the same moment she fell in love with him. He was her hero.

 

Her eyes drifted over the line’s of men disembarking and then she swung her eyes back, the familiar set of shoulders and the easy gait striking her memories like a match to tinder.  It was him. She let out a sob and tried to push forward, calling his name as loudly as she could.  She see’s the moment he hears her, the way his head whips round at the sound of her voice.  Then he’s elbowing his way toward her, dropping his kit bag and crushing her into his arms.

 

“Darcy, baby, god I missed you.” 

 

She can’t speak, just cries tears into his neck, clutching him and whispering his name over and over as he holds her tight.  He pulls back he looks at her like he’s trying to memorise every little detail and she sees his own eyes are wet with tears too.

 

“You’re home. It’s over.  It’s finally over.”  

 

And it is, because he is here and he is real and he is solid under her fingertips. He presses their head together firmly, whispering words of comfort and love and promises that he’ll never leave her again and she feels nothing but relief sweep through her.  He was alive.  

 

When he kisses her she thinks her heart might beat right out of her chest.  His lips are soft on hers at first and then she’s clinging to his shoulders as he devours her mouth, tongue, seeking and begging entrance as she’s bent over his arm, the world dissolves away around them, all she can feel and taste and know is him.  They might have changed, but how they felt never would.  He was home.

 

 

 


End file.
